


The Park Day Out

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: This chapter brings you Nat, Bruce, Tony, Bucky, Steve and Clint having a day out at the park, playing on swings, slides and a sandbox, as well as getting ice cream and just enjoying the day together.CONTAINS NON-SEXUAL, CONSENSUAL AGE REGRESSION





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The park I write about is a park specifically for littles and caregivers. I'm expressed before that this universe isn't a 'littles are known' verse but the whole concept of littles/bigs are readily accepted. Basically, it's normal in this universe for people to be little/big and isn't a big deal. I didn't want to deal with the stigma and bad feelings accredited to the community, but I also didn't want everyone to be little/big/switch etc so yeah!
> 
> For reference:  
> Natasha: Little  
> Clint: Switch (big/older kid/maybe little)  
> Bucky: Big  
> Steve: Big  
> Tony: Little  
> Bruce: Big/older kid  
> Phil: Big  
> Liho is their cat and Lucky is their dog.

Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Clint were all little at the minute and Bucky and Steve were well and truly into caregiver headspace, loving the fact that they had four adorable littles to spend time with.

The pair decided it would be nice to take a trip to the park, since it was such a nice day, and the park would likely be very busy because of that and therefore, people were less likely to realize they were watching Iron Man and the other Avengers playing tag and racing down the slides.

The kids had sunscreen, hats and sunglasses on, because they were not letting any of them get sunburned or overheated. The one time Clint had refused the sunscreen, he’d ended up bright red the next day, feeling more than a little sorry for himself. 

They all piled into their custom made car and headed towards the park, four very excited kids in the back. It was a little bit of a longer drive to the bigger one, but no one seemed to mind because it meant more things to play on, more littles to run around with and even a water fountain that they were allowed to climb into and splash about in!

Everything in the park was basically bigger versions of stuff in normal parks. They had higher slides and monkey bars, bigger swings, roundabouts and seesaw's, a massive sandbox with buckets and spades, a rock climbing wall for the older littles and plenty of bench space for bigs to take a break. They even had full size changing rooms, a couple of market stands with all the possible essentials, in case any big had forgotten something, and a pretty decent range of food trucks.

They all clambered out once there, Clint carefully hanging onto Lucky's lead as Steve and Bucky got the youngest kids out of their car seats, settling them gently on the floor.

Steve headed to the slides with Bruce and Clint, whilst Bucky walked to the swings with Natasha and Tony. Bucky lifted the two youngest into their swings, making sure the bars were over their laps, grinning as he moved behind them to push them up as high as he could. The bigs often split duties and would swap multiple times a visit, so each little got equal time with each sibling and each caregiver.

As Bucky started to push them both, Natasha laughed and clapped her hands whilst Tony whooped and closed his eyes, enjoying the air on his face. Smiling, Bucky enjoyed hearing each excited squeal and every shout of ‘higher Daddy, higher!’, more than happy to oblige. Natasha was the thrill seeker of the family so even as Tony asked to go slower, Natasha was kicking her legs in an effort to go even higher.

Over to the other side of the park, Steve let the two oldest run around, since they didn't need to be kept an eye on just as much, but he was in a good seat because even if they didn’t need watching, he was the kind of Caregiver to still watch them anyways. The boys hopped all over the place; Clint quickly climbing up to the top of the climbing wall, perching there and surveying the whole park. Steve pursed his lips at that, keeping a very close eye on him. He was fairly certain that if Clint should fall, Steve would get there in time to catch him. Bruce on the other hand, was actually not trying to give his Daddy a heart attack. He was leisurely spinning around on one of the roundabouts, hands tight around the bar.

Steve held onto the dog, looking over to the swings as the other half of his family got bored with that and moved over to the slides, another favourite of theirs. They loved to take it in turns, sitting in one of their daddies laps and going down all the different slides. 

They didn't necessarily need to be in Bucky's lap but they liked to and it made them feel safer so he was more than happy to do it. Besides, slides were fun whatever age.

The six of them drifted together over the next half hour and ended up all playing in the sandpit. They had lots of differently shaped buckets and a couple of spades between them and they got to make lots of stuff out of the sand.

They sat in a circle and made an equivalent of Avengers Tower, some of them using their hands to help scrape sand into the buckets. Tony and Bruce had even started actual landscaping outside the biggest tower, always the engineers and architects of the family.

Once all of them were covered in sand, and their tower had been suitably destroyed (after Steve had snapped a picture for their scrapbook), Bucky and Steve helped everyone out the box and led them to the toilets and changing rooms.

Steve took Natasha and Tony into the changing room, helping them get clean of the gritty sand, humming softly as he wiped hands and legs, gently dusting hair that somehow had bits in there. Whilst they were there, he checked their diapers and changed them anyway, making sure they sat on the potties until they’d gone. Both of them had accidents sometimes, but they were mortified if it happened in public so it was best to stay there for however long it took, instead of just pulling on their diaper and hoping for the best.

Bucky, Clint and Bruce carefully washed off the sand as best as they could in the toilets, done much quicker than the other so when most of the grit was cleaned off, the two kids started a game of 'stick in the mud', running and chasing after each other. Soon, they had a veritable horde of littles playing, with Natasha and Tony joining in a little after.

The daddies sat on a bench, absently petting Lucky as they watched them all enjoying themselves. It was nice to see the kids laughing and smiling and just having fun like they deserved. They had more than a couple of bigs come over and ask about their kids and had come away with a couple of phone numbers so they could set up playdates.

Clint always refused to leave the park until he’d gotten to go in the water fountain, so taking the youngest siblings hands, with Bruce on the other side, they headed over to it. Bruce liked to just sit on the edge and paddle. Tony and Natasha didn’t like to get their faces wet so whilst they fully climbed in, they just tended to walk around and maybe dip their hands in too. Clint liked to splash, though he was always careful to not get his siblings caught up in it.

Soon enough the kids tired themselves out and came trailing over to their daddies, out of breath, flushed, and grinning. Pulling a towel from their bag, Steve dried off feet and legs as best as he could, helping them pull socks and shoes back on. 

"How about we go grab some ice cream?" Bucky asked with a smile, taking the youngests’ hands.

"Yes!" They all chimed in, the idea of ice cream giving them an extra burst of energy.

The kids sat down whilst Bucky and Steve ordered everything, very specific to all of them. Tony and Natasha preferred sundaes, the former wanting chocolate with extra chocolate sauce and toffee pieces, the latter having strawberry and mango with fresh fruit. Clint and Bruce liked cones, and were able to eat them better without getting it everywhere like the other two. Cones for the youngest two would not have gone well. Clint had mint chip with chocolate sauce and marshmallows and Bruce had vanilla bean with almond butter over the top. Steve and Bucky kept it simple with a double cone they could share with one vanilla, one chocolate and one strawberry scoop. They even had pet ice cream and Bucky set a little bowl down for Lucky, keeping one to give to Liho later. It wouldn’t matter that it melted, it was probably best for the kitty that way anyways.

They all tucked into their treat, the kids getting it everywhere and very thoroughly enjoying it. Ice cream like this was a fairly rare treat, a tradition now, every time they came to the park they came to the same place. The park had the best food stands, even better than the stands by the actual kids parks. Steve guessed they knew littles' palates were more...adult still, so they had a wider range of food. They might pick up burgers or hot dogs to take home with them, but they always got ice cream, no matter the weather.

When the ice cream was done and they had two very sticky kids and two slightly less sticky kids, they all shared a giant root beer float with six straws. It was probably too much sugar and they’d probably have very hyper kids on the drive back but no one really minded. They rarely had such a big treat and the daddies weren’t about to let it be any less of a special treat just to keep the kids calmer.

With four happy kids, two happy daddies and a happy doggy done eating, they collected their bags, untied Lucky from under the table, and headed back to the car.

Before getting in, Steve and Bucky used wet wipes to try and un-stickify their hands and faces, to no real avail though, but at least they weren’t quite as messy as before. They all got buckled up in the car seats or seatbelts and then they were off home.

"Did we have a good time?" Steve smiled, looking back at the kids as Bucky headed into traffic.

They all grinned and nodded, the two youngest rubbing their eyes and yawning. It seemed that despite the sugar, the activities of the day had tired them all out. Natasha curled into Clint's side, Tony leaning into her other side and Bruce against Tony. The oldest kids played nicely and quietly with their phones, so as to not disturb the youngest pair.

Tony and Natasha slept the entire way home and Bucky and Steve loved carrying them when they fell asleep. It was the cutest thing ever.

They all loved relaxed, happy days like these.

They were the best.


	2. Update

Hey guys! I've been going over every single chapter of all the other fics in this series and making them longer, more detailed and all around better. It would mean so so so much to me if you guys went back and re-read everything. I assure you that it is so much better now, there's details you might miss and not understand if you don't re-read and I really put my heart and soul into every line. Of course, no one has to, but it's much appreciated. Thank you so much for the support and I genuinely hope you enjoy. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseee leave a comment if you liked it, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
